farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
RPG-7
The RPG-7 is a rocket launcher in Far Cry 2, Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4 and Far Cry 5. It is the first rocket launcher available and is a great anti-vehicle weapon. Far Cry 2 |reliability = 5 |accuracy = 5 |ammunition = 15 |image2 = }}The RPG-7, or Ручной Противотанковый Гранатомёт-7 (Ruchnoi Protivotankovje Granatamjot-7)''or(Hand Anti-tank Rocket Launcher 7), is an anti-tank, rocket-propelled grenade weapon. Much like the AK-47, it is very famous, widely produced, and is a signature of guerrilla fighters worldwide. Characteristics It is not an uncommon sight and will usually be used to take out vehicles. It fires unguided rocket-propelled grenades. The weapon is reloadable and weighs 7 kilograms (15 1/2 pounds). It is based on a simple steel tube, 40 millimetres (1 1/2 inches) in diameter and 95.3 centimetres (about three feet) long. The middle of the tube is wood-wrapped to protect the user from heat, and the end is flared to assist in blast shielding. The user may be at risk if not taking cover while reloading. Availability * The RPG-7 is unlocked after the second weapon shop mission in Act 1. * It can be seen in enemy hands throughout the game, even when the Carl G appears in enemy hands. * In multiplayer mode, the RPG-7 is unlocked after one diamond has been spent on the Rebel class. * Occasionally, there will be a guard at enemy patrol points that overlooks roads. They are there to take out enemy vehicles, putting you at risk. As such, you will need to use sniper weaponry to eliminate these threats before proceeding with a vehicle. Reliability When the Reliability Upgrade is bought the '''RPG-7' will start to fire defective rockets between the 17th and 24th shot and will eventually break on the 38th shot (seven full bandoleers х 5 rockets + 3 rockets). Notes * The RPG is somewhat surpassed by the Carl G's many innovations, such as its scope and guidance system. However, some players may still prefer to use the RPG-7. It reloads much faster than the Carl G and is available earlier in the game and is cheaper. Plus, the RPG is safer than the Carl G (the RPG does not blow fire out the back after every launch like the Carl G does). Because of these characteristics, the RPG-7 is generally superior when engaging stationary targets, while the Carl G is better-suited to attacking moving targets, such as vehicles. * When the rocket of the RPG reaches its maximum range, it does not explode. Instead, the rocket simply loses power and falls down. This allows the weapon to be used as a makeshift mortar to hit enemies over hills and forests. However, be careful when firing the RPG at closer enemies, as it is possible that the rocket will simply bounce of the target and fly off in a random direction. * The rockets from the RPG will bounce off angled surfaces such as rocks, barrels, poles and even vehicles — so, exercise caution when you are aiming the RPG. Experienced users may also exploit such 'negative' factors to bounce the rocket over obstacles to kill enemies behind cover. * When the RPG is in a state of disrepair, the rocket will sometimes fall right in front spinning around erratically until it gains enough speed to violently swirl mid upwards to a tree or a vehicle, mostly detonating only on the ground, rather than heading towards the target. If this happens, taking cover would be prudent. Gallery FC 2 RPG 7.png|The RPG-7 in game. FC 2 RPG 7 Ironsights.png|Aiming down the sights. FC 2 RPG 7 explosion.png|Reloading. FC 2 RPG 7 reloading.png|Ditto. Far Cry 3 The RPG-7 is a rocket launcher also present in Far Cry 3. This weapon will become free after deactivating 6 Radio Towers. It is capable of destroying almost any vehicle in one hit. It can be a useful tool when liberating Outposts, since a well placed rocket or two could wipe out a wave of enemy reinforcements. Players should be aware of the fact that they will get severely damaged when the rocket explodes within close proximity to their position. The RPG-7 is one of the most powerful weapons in the game. Notes * The RPG-7 can be found being used by Pirate RPG Shooters and Privateer RPG Shooter. * The RPG-7 is also a weapon that lacks attachments. * The RPG-7 has a longer potential range than sniper rifles. Gallery FC3 RPG-7 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the RPG-7. FC3 RPG-7 Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the RPG-7. Far Cry 4 The RPG-7 returns in Far Cry 4. It is unlocked very early on (though relatively expensive). It has high damage, and is very effective against taking out helicopters and Pagan's Wrath jeeps (as they are more heavily armored, and better armed then normal or MG jeeps), making it optimal for whenever you plan to go loud in a fortress takeover. However, it is not as versatile as the GL-94, and the slow projectiles make it hard to hit moving targets (especially helicopters) without significant practice. It is outclassed by the other rocket launcher(s), and should be replaced as soon as a better option (such as the LK-1018) as soon as possible. Notes *The RPG-7 can be found being used by Royal Army RPG Shooter and Royal Guard RPG Shooter. Gallery FC4 RPG-7 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the RPG-7. FC4 RPG-7 Iron Sights.png|The iron sights of the RPG-7. 04-rpg7_opt.png|Full view of RPG-7 Far Cry 5 The RPG-7 returns in Far Cry 5 as modernized version. It can be upgraded with a scope and several skins. Despite its power, the RAT4 is generally better due to the fact that the RAT4’s rockets can be guided by aiming down the sights and can be upgraded to lock onto any land, water, or air vechicle. Trivia *An original RPG-7 with it's old version of desing, can be found at the collapsed tunnel, left from Grace's Church. Gallery 800px-FC5-RPG-1.jpg|The RPG-7 in Far Cry 5 600px-FC5-RPG-2.jpg 600px-FC5-RPG-8.jpg|Cluster ammo Far Cry New Dawn The Rusty RPG-7 is the first Rocket Launcher the player acquires. It's a Rank 1 weapon and quickly becomes of little use. perhaps due to its decayed nature, the reload is noticeably longer than normal. de:RPG-7 Category:Rocket Launchers Category:Special Weapons Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons Category:Far Cry 2 Weapons Category:Far Cry 5 Weapons